<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing In The Rain by 127s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371800">Dancing In The Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/127s/pseuds/127s'>127s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>resonance prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, dancing in the rain but literally, like very short i wrote this in maybe 20 minutes, renhyuck are a romance movie irl, soft, this is short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/127s/pseuds/127s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on. Have you ever danced in the rain before?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>resonance prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing In The Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain is relaxing.</p>
<p>Renjun could easily spend hours just listening to it, watching puddles form on the ground, watching trails of water loudly spill from roofs. </p>
<p>He even likes being in it, even with the freezing cold water against his skin, even when the wind blows it right into his eyes and mouth, he doesn't mind, he still feels relaxed, welcomed, even.</p>
<p>He'd always looked forward to the rain, though it was only when he'd met Donghyuck that he'd found comfort in being it. When one day they'd sat in Renjun's car, when Renjun insisted the rain was too hard, that they should wait it out before he kept driving. It was nice, sitting there with him, no rush from either of them to leave, a peaceful silence over the rain against the car. Renjun had brushed his fingers against the glass of the driver's side window, met with a coolness that lingered at his fingertips moments after he'd moved his hand away.</p>
<p>"Let's go out there." Donghyuck had said, with a casualness about it, like he was proposing to get something to eat.</p>
<p>Renjun raised an eyebrow, tilting his head rested at the back of his seat to look at the other. "What?"</p>
<p>"Let's go out there," Donghyuck repeated.</p>
<p>Renjun searched Donghyuck's expression for any indication he was joking.</p>
<p>"Come on, Renjun," Donghyuck whined. "Don't be boring."</p>
<p>"Boring?" Renjun questioned, eyes still on the other. "Why would we—"</p>
<p>"Have you ever seen a romance movie? How fun it looks being out there, you know what—" Donghyuck shook his head, as if he'd realised nothing was stopping him, or worth explaining. With that, he opened the door of the passenger side, stepping out as if it were nothing.</p>
<p>The open door immediately overwhelmed the car with the noise of the rain, draining everything else out. The rain was hard enough to completely mask Donghyuck when he was far enough away, leaving Renjun with nothing to see but the sheet of rain outside.</p>
<p>"Donghyuck!"</p>
<p>He exhaled. It was half frustrating, half endearing when Donghyuck was like this, and he only hesitated a moment before he shifted his weight to move to the passenger side, then pushed himself out of the car.</p>
<p>There was an immediate heaviness all over him, water weighing his clothes, pressing his hair against his forehead and temporarily making his movements falter. He managed to let his hand find the car door, pushing it to a shut to prevent any further water from getting in.</p>
<p>Out of nowhere, there were hands taking his own, pulling him in the direction opposite of the car.</p>
<p>There, his gaze found Donghyuck, the other soaked himself, hair a wet mess. Renjun noticed he'd spoken, but couldn't make out a word he'd said over the loudness of the rain around them.</p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>Donghyuck smiled, and leaned closer, hovering near Renjun's ear. "I said, isn't this fun?"</p>
<p>It was cold, Renjun wanted to say. "Yeah." He answered instead.</p>
<p>Donghyuck leaned back to properly look at him. "You're lying. Come on. Have you ever danced in the rain before?" He was practically shouting, yet Renjun still barely heard him.</p>
<p>Realising what he'd been asked, he shook his head, and the other's smile only grew at the response. Donghyuck's hand settled at Renjun's arm, trailing down to his wrist. His fingers hooked around him naturally, and Donghyuck lifted Renjun's arm up, just above his head.</p>
<p>Renjun watched with curiosity, noticed how Donghyuck's smile only continued to grow with every movement. From there, Donghyuck stepped back, his own hand reaching up to find Renjun's. </p>
<p>Donghyuck twirled, laughed slightly at himself, then moved closer again to Renjun, this time pressing himself against the other. "Like this." Renjun heard Donghyuck instruct, guiding his arm around his own waist. He let Renjun settle into the gesture, before Donghyuck's own arms went to rest at Renjun's shoulders. He began to guide, a slow, subtle movement between the two, almost swaying from side to side.</p>
<p>It wasn't the type of dancing Renjun had expected. He'd figured dancing in the rain was careless, jumping around and laughing. But in the moment between them, it was gentle, intimate and passionate. It was almost like the rain wasn't there anymore, no cold, no noise, just him and Donghyuck.</p>
<p>His gaze was fixated on Donghyuck, the other busy concentrated on the movement, on the touches between them. Renjun's fingers found place at his chin, lifting it with complete gentleness to let their eyes meet.</p>
<p>"Can I kiss you?"</p>
<p>Donghyuck nodded.</p>
<p>Renjun always liked being in the rain after that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>